


Another World, Another You

by Yojimbra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojimbra/pseuds/Yojimbra
Summary: A new world brings new possibilities of love for Sasuke and Naruto both. Fem Sasuke x Naruto and Fem Naruto x Sasuke.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t let you do this! Menma!” 

Satsuki glared at her friend from across the valley of the end. After everything that they had been through was it really going to come down to this? To the fate of the world being decided on a fight between her and Menma? 

Menma laughed, a perfectly sweet sound corrupted by whatever mania had invested her long ago. She used to be so nice and full of hope, but ever since she killed Gaara years ago Menma had charged towards insanity, going so far as to join the Akatsuki. 

Menma licked the blood off of her arm, bloodstained smile visible through the rain and wind as the mother of all storms built around them. All this was Menma’s doing, she had become so unbelievably powerful. “Don’t you see Satsuki?” 

“This is my chance.” The blond threw her arms wide, wings of chains erupting from her back as thunder cracked in the background. An angelic arbiter of destruction. “I’m the strongest shinobi in the world. Nobody, not even you can stop me! Not even you!”

Satsuki couldn’t argue that Menma had the full power of the Ten-Tailed beast sealed within her, and those blasted Uzumaki chakra chains kept the Rinnegan or Sharingan from using its chakra. “I still have to try!”

Her reserves were low, Menma had nearly an infinite amount of chakra at her disposal. Still, if she went for the kill with everything she had, she might be able to kill Menma. Satsuki grit her teeth there had to be some other way, there was no way she was going to kill Menma. 

But what other option did she have? 

“Once I get rid of you I can do what eeeeever I want with this world!” Menma giggled as a massive ball of chakra began to swirl above her, it was colossal, the largest tailed beast ball ever created. It collapsed down onto its increasing in density and power until it fits into the palm Menma’s hand. “No more chakra, no more ninja, no more wars, no more death!” 

As much as she hated it Menma had a point. But at the same time, a world without chakra was not a place where ninja could live. They needed chakra to survive, and Menma was absorbing all the chakra into herself. The land was dying, the rivers were drying up. How could she not see that she was killing their world? 

With the last of her chakra, Satsuki summoned a Chidori. It was all she could muster without passing out. Even now the edges of her vision began to fade and her Sharingan began to waiver. Blood pooled into her mouth as she bit her tongue in a desperate attempt to stay awake. 

The world slowed as she charged at Menma. 

It was useless, Menma was too powerful, the blonde stopped her in her tracks by simply pointing the spiraling sphere at her. With the flick of her rest, Menma flung the ball of pure destruction towards her. 

Satsuki, looked around desperately for a way to escape as the ground itself appeared to be vanishing. Desperation forced her to summon what was left of her chakra and reactivate her Rinnegan. She needed to get out of here if she died then no one could stop Menma. 

The further away she was from her the more time she’d have to prepare. She needed time, she needed allies. 

A small tear formed at the point where hers and Menma’s chakra clashed. It was another world! Where Kaguya had once fought them. She saw her chance and slipped into the tear, swapping with whatever was on the other side. 

She found herself on solid ground, the sky was blue. Then she felt a fist slam into her, sending her flying into the rocky wall of the valley. The world spun and her vision was fast vanishing she was desperately low on chakra. 

In her last moments, she saw a blond man, that looked like he could be Menma’s brother, it was uncanny the resemblance the two had, from the same love of orange to the same blonde hair and blue eyes. Satsuki missed Menma’s blue eyes, they had long ago turned feral and blood red. 

“Ahh I punched Sasuke so hard he turned into a girl!” was the last thing she heard before the world went black. Just great, the first person she met in this world was an idiot.

XXXX

Satsuki opened her eyes to the painfully bright walls of what appeared to be a hospital. Not a tent, or some dimly lit cave where she was used to waking up covered in bandages. Her arms were bound tightly to the bed. Was she a prisoner here? The restraints would be easy to escape from. But what kind of picture would that paint? 

A small Drip bag poured fluid of some kind directly into her vein, damn why didn’t she pay attention to what Sakura said about medical equipment. It was clear, so it might just be water, possibly with some kind of drug mixed in to keep her sedated. 

But that couldn’t be it, she didn’t feel sedated, just sore, exhausted and hungry. It felt like one of the half dozen times Sakura pulled her back from the brink of death. Any moment now her pink haired friend should show up to scold her and Menma about being reckless again. 

Menma… that was right, they were fighting, and she… she was losing. She escaped the fight somehow and was nowhere. Where the buildings weren’t in ruins. Where was here? This, this was another world, right? What was different about it? How long had it been? Had Menma destroyed their world already? 

Was there another Menma in this world preparing to do the same? Were there even ninja or chakra in this world? 

“Come on Sakura, just let me check on him!” A voice - the one that hit her - said from beyond the door. “I’m telling you he’s awake now and he might even have answers for us!” 

“I said no Naruto!” Wait, that sounded exactly like Sakura, especially when she was exasperated and trying to explain something to an idiot. “And stop calling her a him, genetically she’s a girl.” 

There were feet squeaking against the clean tiled floor of the hospital and a hand was placed on the door. “But you even ran the D.M.A test thingy on him, He’s still Sasuke! Doesn’t matter if I punched him into a girl.”

The familiar sound of Sakura giving up. “There’s no way for you to punch someone into a girl idiot… well I mean you could punch someone and knock them into a girl, but you can’t punch someone and change their gender, otherwise you’d think I’d be able to punch the stupid out of you. But fine, just go check on her, if she’s still out then we leave, if she’s awake then you shut up.” 

“Thanks, Sakura.” The door opened to reveal the bandaged form of the male Menma that had punched her when she first appeared. Their eyes met and the blonde began to smile like an idiot. “See I told you he was awake, how are you feeling Sasuke?” 

“Wait she’s awake?” Satsuki felt her mouth go dry as she watched Sakura enter the room. She looked just like she should, pink hair, giant forehead Strength of Hundred Seal sitting proudly in the middle of it. Only her hair was much shorter than it normally was. 

Sakura went into medic mode immediately, shoving past the blond and going to inspect her. Glowing green hands confirmed that there was chakra in this world, as well as Sakura’s healing abilities being better if not on par with the one from her worlds. Those glowing green hands began to probe at random areas of her body, and Satsuki had long since learned to roll with it, even as Sakura prodded her eyes and stuck a finger in her mouth. “All vital of your vitals are normal, so how are you feeling Sasuke?” 

 

Well, at least she had no lasting damage. “Umm… who’s Sasuke?”

That triggered the blond. “Ahh, Sakura why didn’t you warn me that if I punched someone I could turn them into a girl! And give them amnesia!” The blond fell to the side of her bed grabbing at her bound hands. “I’m so sorry Sasuke, I promise I’ll be with you every step of your recovery! I can even help you! Quick call me a loser that might help you remember something!”

“Loser.” Satsuki couldn’t help but smile as she insulted the blond. “But I’m not missing any of my memories, I don’t know who Sasuke is. My name is Satsuki Uchiha, and I think I’m from another world.” 

 

Sakura pulled the blond away from her by violently grabbing at his collar. “Naruto how hard did you hit her?!” 

“Not that hard! I thought that Sasuke was going to try and use the Sexy Jutsu on me so I wanted to stop him! Not make it permanent! Believe me, the last thing I want is to have Sasuke be a cute girl!” Naruto squirmed under Sakura flailing his arms wildly, but ultimately not trying to escape.

“Again, not Sasuke, And I’m serious I need your help to stop Menma.” Satsuki struggled against the restraints. “Also can you untie me? I’m not dangerous.” 

“Wait did you say Menma?” Sakura dropped Naruto sending the blond into a heap on the floor, clearly, he wasn’t a very skilled ninja. This universe’s version of her pink haired friend walked over undoing the bindings with the snap of her wrist. “Did he look like that idiot over there but with black hair?” 

“No….” Satsuki took the moment to rub her wrist, her entire body was still sore and her reserves were pitifully low. She could probably muster enough chakra for maybe a Chidori before she was out again. “Menma is a girl, with blond hair and blue eyes.”

“Oh does she look like this? Sexy-Jutsu” Smoke filled the room, as Naruto performed some kind of Jutsu. As the smoke cleared it revealed to be a picture-perfect version Menma with pigtails wearing the same cloths as Naruto was moments ago. 

Satsuki, couldn’t believe her eyes it didn’t just look like Menma, it was her, every detail was perfectly lined up with how Menma should have looked the beautiful daughter of the fourth Hokage, without the years of war, and mania that had overtaken her mind. “Yea, do you know her? Is there one in this world?” 

If she could get the Menma from this world to help her, then maybe they might stand a chance against her. 

Sakura frowned at Naruto then at her, before she let out a long sigh that forced her to collapse down into the chair. “And I thought things were finally over, Naruto send a clone to get Kakashi, he’ll want to hear about this.” 

“Wait? Kakashi? He’s alive?” Satsuki held her breath, how many people were still alive in the world. Did the wars never happen in this world? “Why not the Hokage? Minato! He’ll be able to help us!” 

“Kakashi is the Hokage,” Sakura stated her eyes drifting towards Naruto. “And the Fourth Hokage has been dead for sixteen years now, but I think the best place to start, is with you telling us everything.”

“It’s not a pretty story.” Satsuki mumbled, “And we don’t have a lot of time, I think I swapped places with your friend Sasuke, It might already be too late for him Menma was getting close too…” 

“Sasuke can handle himself,” Naruto smiled as he sat down, “I’m more worried about your friend Menma if I’m honest, And I still don’t understand how I was able to use your hand to release everybody if you’re not Sasuke.”

“That’s because of Satsuki, is her Universes Sasuke, I bet she even had an older brother called Itachi right?” Sakura mumbled, scrambling through a medicine cabinet where she pulled out a bottle of pills and after examining the label swallowed a handful of them. She began to massage slow circles around her temples in an attempt to fight whatever headache was assaulting her. 

Satsuki nodded, “Yea, he died during the fourth ninja war alongside most of my clan.”

“Oh good, I didn’t bunch Sasuke into a crazy girl!” Naruto smiled at her. “Anyways, nice to meet you Satsuki, I’m Naruto Uzumaki, I guess you can say I’m the Menma of this world, Kyuubi sealed inside me and all.” 

Great, just great, the Menma of this universe was an idiot.

XXXX

“Saaaaaasukeeeee, Cooooome out and plaaaaaaay.” There was probably some kind of poetic justice at work here. He had been fighting Naruto for the fate of their world, only to be teleported to another dimension where Naruto insane female counterpart was stupidly hot. 

Especially when she was smiling at him covered in blood with those chains just waiting to grab him.

Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arm in a bandage, for the pass day they had been playing one hell of a game of cat and mouse, of which he had been dutifully playing the mouse, waiting for a chance to become the cat. Although in his case it would be closer to a lion fighting a hyena 

 

Chains pierced through the far wall, and then sprung back ripping out a chunk large enough for Menma to walk through, Just on time. She smiled at him, he smiled back. “I fooooound youuuuu.” 

“Great job, now it’s your turn to run.” He had been biding his time gathering his chakra. And now was as good a time as any to unleash it. 

Her smile vanished as she tried to blast him with a primitive Rasengan that lacked the grace and complexity of Naruto’s. Despite its size, it was easy to deflect with his Sharingan. Easier still to summon Susano and send her running as he destroyed the house around them.

“Menma, come out, come out wherever you are.” No sense in her being the only one to enjoy their little game. Shame he’d probably have to kill her before he could leave this world. Though chaining her up and taking her with him would be fun too. She might even like it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so let me see if I can summarize this,” Satsuki shifted in her hospital bed, still staring at Kakashi. Her sensei, the one who she owed her life to many times over was not only alive but the Hokage as well. This world was so very different from her own. “The Fourth Hokage died the night Naruto was born sealing the Kyuubi inside of him, the fourth ninja war was recent and that there was no fifth or sixth wars, Gaara is alive and the Kazekage, my clan was murdered by Itachi in order to stop an uprising, and the world is about to enter a lasting era of peace? And for the past three years, Sasuke has been a missing-nin running around with Lord Orochimaru?” 

The three ninja looked at each other, well Sakura looked at Kakashi and Kakashi looked at her, while Naruto kept looking at her, his face scrunched up in a way that Menma used to do. This world was nothing like her own, but for the most part, the people were the same. Except, for her and Menma, in this world for whatever reason, her counterpart was Sasuke, and Menma’s was Naruto. 

“Yea that about sums it up.” Kakashi leaned forward on the stool hands clasped in front of her, smiling at er behind his mask. “But what about your world?”

A frown wormed its way onto her face. “We really don’t have the time for this! Menma is destroying my world right now and your friend Sasuke is probably dead! Or dying!” 

“And how do we get to your world?” Kakashi asked.

He had a point, she had no way of knowing how to get back to her own world. 

“Besides you’re still recovering,” Even in this universe Sakura was the team mom, it would not surprise her if Sakura had forced one or both of their teammates to clean their rooms. “Right now the best thing for you to do is get some rest and recover.” 

“But, Menma, and everybody else.” She struggled to sit up, but Sakura pinned her with a finger. Was Sakura always that strong? “We need to do something! I need to do something!” 

“We are doing something,” Kakashi drawled standing from his chair to stretch his back. “I’ve already sent a team to investigate the area lead by Shikamaru, if there’s something to find then we’ll find it. And you, your mission is to recover, same with Naruto over there.” 

He wasn’t even her Hokage, how could he give her missions!? Still, at least they were doing something, and it was Shikamaru, she couldn’t imagine a world with a dumb Shikamaru. And they had a point. If they were to go now she probably wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

“And knowing about your world should help us for when we get there.” Sakura smiled, finally removing what must be the finger of god from her chest. “Believe me, I want Sasuke back more than anything, but we have to wait and just believe in Sasuke.”

 

“Fine.” Satsuki shifted in her bed as she let out a long deep sigh. “In a lot of ways our worlds are the same, the same people with the same personalities, I don’t know where they start separating but, the me in this world was born a boy called Sasuke, and then later Menma was born as the Daughter of the Fourth Hokage. Like Naruto, Menma’s birth was the same day that the Kyuubi attacked, I don’t know exactly what happened, but Menma’s mom sealed the Kyuubi into herself and then died.”

“When the Kyuubi reformed the Fourth Hokage sealed it into Menma. During our childhood, it was often my mother that would watch over Menma, she’s been my best friend for years.” Those few years of peace that they had were special, no stress, no worrying, just dreams about becoming the best ninja they could. “Eventually, team seven was formed, it was me, Menma and our Sakura with our Kakashi leading it.”

“During our Chunin exams, Menma met and fell in love with Gaara. At the start, he was insane, and willing to kill but somehow, she got through to him, they started dating, it was only for a month, but I honestly think they were in love. Then the war happened. In the middle of the chunin exams. Sand, Mist, Cloud; Konoha became Ground Zero. I heard someone say that the ninja population decreased by half that day.”

The others just sat there wide eyed staring at her tell them of what could have happened to their world. All Satsuki could do was try to fight the tears. “Among the losses were my clan, the Hyuuga clan, Kakashi, and many other ninja, but the one that stays the most is was watching Naruto have to kill Gaara, he was prodded like a caged beast into unleashing Shukaku on Konoha. Menma tried everything to get through to him, but nothing would work. In desperation she… she took Shukaku from Gaara, extracting the beast and sealing it into herself.” 

“Part of Menma died that day,” The tears won out. She was crying now. “She cried as she held Gaara’s dead body until she began to laugh. Then she began to fight back. With two Bijuu sealed inside of her, she was able to do amazing things, she killed more sand ninja that day that anybody. After that, her father tasked Orochimaru with training and watching over her while he led the war effort.” 

“What about Jiraiya?” Naruto asked her, his face contorted like he had just been asked a really hard question. “Wouldn’t dad… err the Fourth Hokage ask Jiraiya to look after Menma?” 

“Who’s Jiraiya?” Satsuki frowned the name seemed familiar - even when they said his name several times in their own story - but she couldn’t place her finger on it.

“He taught the Fourth Hokage?” Kakashi offered. “One of the Legendary Sannin along with Tsunade and Orochimaru?” 

“Huh? No, it was Orochimaru that Taught the Fourth Hokage, and the only two legendary Ninja were Tsunade and Orochimaru… They did have another teammate but I think he died during the second war.” Her history was admittedly rather weak, too much time spent playing ninja and practicing with her brother. 

“Oh,” Naruto seemed to deflate. “Well in our world, Jiraiya was the one to teach the Fourth Hokage, and he was also my godfather. But, continue. Please.” 

“At some point, she fought against the Two-tailed beast, and absorbed that one as well, while Orochimaru fought of the Eight-Tailed beast.” There were gasps and mutterings in the room. Their Orochimaru sounded like a monster, but hers… hers was unusual, cold, calculating, but devoted to Konoha. “Eventually she ran off to join Akatsuki, she absorbed beast after beast until they were all sealed inside of her. And then, Kaguya appeared, as she had in your world. Somehow, we won.” She gripped her blanket, tears were flowing freely, a cascade of sadness that she had held in check for years was finally pouring out. “But, it wasn’t over Menma took over Kaguya’s plan, she was going to use the Tree to take everybody’s chakra to stop all the wars.” 

“Even without Chakra people will still fight.” She heard Kakashi mumble. 

But it was Naruto that had her attention, he kneeled down beside her bed taking both hands in his. “Don’t worry Satsuki, I promise you we’ll help you bring your Menma back, and save your world. Believe me!” 

She had thought the floodgates were already opened. That she was stronger than this. But instead, she found her arms around Naruto’s neck as she dug her head into his shoulder to cry her eyes out. She finally felt something that she hadn’t felt in years: 

Hope. 

XXXX

 

Sasuke smiled as he dodged another one of Menma’s primitive Rasengan’s. Somehow she had made him enjoy fighting. Before it was something that he did because he had to, there was no other choice for it. But against her, it was fun, exciting, thrilling, exhilarating. He had never felt so alive. “Still too slow!” 

“Bastard!” She growled launching a volley of chains at him. There was probably some buried sexual feelings he had for Naruto mixed in there but he absolutely loved the way she called him a bastard. So full of anger, spite, hatred, and venom. 

Sasuke grabbed one of the chains, spikes grew from it drawing blood from his hand even as he pulled Menma towards him. Her insanity was wonderfully contagious. And he wanted to taste it directly. 

She squealed as she flew through the air towards him his hand outstretched to catch her by the throat. He wouldn’t be able to hold her for long so he acted quickly. He kissed her. It was quick, forceful and in the end, he made her bleed. “Come find me again, Menma.” 

He darted away before she could gather enough sense to freak out. 

“Bastard!” The ground shook and the sky darkened. He might be playing with a vengeful goddess destruction but it was still music to his ears. 

XXXX

 

Sleep eluded Satsuki, despite being exhausted beyond reason, with her chakra reserves painfully low, it just wasn’t happening. The clock hands were flirting at its apex, slowly ticking as the house continued to slip pass. With a sigh, she sat up from the hospital bed throwing her long slender legs over the side. 

The cold floor of the hospital was almost painful to step on, as each step sapped her strength. She had no idea where her equipment was, where her Headband was, she hadn’t even thought to ask about it. Not that there was much she could do about it, she could barely walk in a straight line. 

Across the hall from her door stood a masked man, unmoving, unflinching, she could barely tell that he was breathing. An Anbu, she hadn’t seen one of them in years. “Oh, umm, I’m just going to go get some air.” 

He nodded. “Try the roof.” 

Well, at least she wasn’t a prisoner. 

The roof of the hospital was almost a garden, with potted plants and benches aplenty with waist-high railing around the edge. The flowers were hiding from the bitter chill of night, but even in the pale moonlight, they were vibrant and full of life. “Why couldn’t we stay in that garden Menma? Just you, me, and my mom gardening every day and playing ninja.” 

“Satsuki?” Naruto’s voice said from in front of her. How long had he been leaning against the railing? How on earth did she not notice him? “What are you doing here?” 

She walked forward with quick light steps her long hair trailing after her. “I’m just taking a breath of fresh air. What about you?”

“Same, Sakura said I can’t leave the hospital for a few days because she wants to make sure nothing crazy happens to me.” He smiled looking back out over Konoha, even in the dead of light, the city was aglow with lights. “I can’t really sleep, I keep thinking about Sasuke, I was so close to bringing him home, but looking out over Konoha puts my mind at ease.”

She joined him on the rail, even as she let out a guilty laugh. It was her fault that Sasuke was now stuck in her world, likely dead because of Menma. No that wasn’t right. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had told her to not underestimate her counterpart. “I want to help you bring Sasuke back to your village.” 

“You’re a really nice person ya know,” Naruto turned to look at her, his blue eyes somehow brighter than the moon. His smile was infectious as for the first time in a while Satsuki found herself smiling. “And thanks.”

“It's the least I can do.” It was technically her fault after all. “And Konoha really is beautiful, it's hard to imagine that all this is just a few months old.” 

“Yea, it still blows my mind and I live here!” She was fairly certain he just scooted closer to her or was it her that scooted closer to him? Maybe both? It was cold, and Jinchuuriki were Naturally warm. That was probably it. “Oh hey, I know, why don’t we explore Konoha together? I hadn't really had the chance ya know? That and it might take our minds off everything.”

“Yea,” Sleep was coming for her now. A relentless onslaught that slowly took over her senses. Naruto’s shoulder was hard but really warm. “I‘d like that a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

The damn sun was ruining the best sleep she had had in what felt like forever. Satsuki tried to bury her head into her rather hard pillow, it was warm against the chill moisture laden morning air. She was just awake enough to be annoyed at the sun's rays, but still too asleep to question many things, like what she hugging, or what was she wrapped around in, or why her bed felt uneven, and why was it moving. She was awake enough to be aware of those things, but not enough to actually care. She was comfortable just where she was. And everything would be absolutely perfect if it wasn't for that damn sun trying its best to wake her up. 

Just as she was about to be awake enough to actually care something moved to block out the sun, or maybe the sun decided it was tired and simply wanted the day off. That was fine. 

"You two are in so much trouble!" The voice of an angry god boomed. That was probably something worth opening an eye for. 

Satsuki groaned, it was a vaguely Sakura shaped outline, with a bit of a pink glow around her head, but much of the detail was hidden by the shadow as she stood directly in the sun's path. Maybe if she talked to Sakura she'd stay right there, her giant forehead was really great for blocking out the sun after all. But then her pillow moved... pillows didn't move. 

"Sakura? what's going on?" That was Naruto's voice, why did her pillow sound like Naruto? Wait a second. 

Awareness snapped into her like she had been dumped into a frozen lake, the frozen clarity of what had happened last night thrust into the forefront of her mind. She never went back to bed, her and Naruto had stayed out here talking about everything, neither one of them willing nor able to go to sleep. Eventually, she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as exhaustion took her over. Then, then, Naruto must have taken them to a bench, where they fell asleep. On the same bench. Using his jacket as a blanket. Cuddling. With each other. 

The most shocking thing was how okay she was with this. Shouldn't she be freaking out or something? She was in another universe cuddling with the male version of her best friend, there had to be something wrong with this. But the only wrongness she could scrounge up was that there was absolutely nothing wrong! And that was so not okay! 

"Naruto, you have two seconds to explain why I shouldn't pound you into the dirt!" Sakura growled the limitless patience she so often displayed with others had a very finite limit for Naruto it seemed, Menma too always seemed to bring out the worst in Sakura, but that was only because she cared. Probably. 

Naruto struggled against Sakura's iron grip as she lifted him a half foot off the ground. "Because I saved the world! You need me to get Sasuke back. You secretly have a giant crush on me! And the only reason you don't date me is because you think you don't deserve my love and want to make sure you're available so that when we bring Sasuke back he has a reason to come back!" 

Throughout the whole conversation Sakura's face slowly grew pink, from embarrassment, no that wasn't it, her face was turning red from anger and rage, she was mad. Really really really mad. However, instead of punching Naruto, Sakura dropped him, pushing him back down onto the bench before she screamed in fury her composure completely lost. She ran off the top of the hospital roof and with a mighty leap vanished into the forest. A mighty tree that had stood for generations toppled moments later. 

"You're either really right or really wrong," Satsuki handed Naruto his jacket back, trying her best to ignore the pang of jealousy(?) that shot through her. "I don't think I've ever seen her that mad before." 

Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head as he sunk down into the bench beside her. "Yea, that was a first."

Another tree fell, ripped from its roots and then flung far into the horizon. If a tree falls in the forest, it's probably an angry apprentice of Tsunade that caused it. 

"She's either going to kill you or marry you when she's done ripping trees out of the ground." Satsuki folded her hands neatly in her lap as she saw boulder roughly the size of a house fly into the air and then explode into a cloud of dust. "Kiba and Shikamaru would probably wonder what the difference was."

"Wanna spend my last day alive exploring Konoha? It might also give me a chance to survive if she doesn't find me." Naruto stood and offered her his hand. 

"Sure, but I'd rather not explore Konoha in Hospital clothes." Satsuki laughed as he pulled her up quickly.

XXXX

Sasuke groaned as Menma pushed a Kunai into his chest, their blood mixing into a beautiful sanguine concoction that did wonderful things to him. She pressed down onto him her wild eyes bloodshot with the pupil dancing between blue, red, and a wonderful purple that sucked him in. Her full lips stained red with his blood kissed electric butterflies along his neck until at long last they made contact with his own lips. 

Kissing her, touching her, looking at her, being with her, it was an addiction. She was an addiction, one that he was willing indulging in with full knowledge of how deadly and corruptive she was. It was thanks to her that he hadn't slept since he arrived here. And she felt the same way, it was in her every movement, ever cry of rage, frustration, delight. 

"You bleed, so good Sasuke." She nibbled on his ear sending raw delight down his spine. 

With the flick of his wrist, Sasuke switched their positions, tossing the kunai off the roof of the building they were on top of. He bared down upon her, kissing her over and over again, his head swimming in the crack that was Menma. he held both her hands above her head, she struggled, thrusting her hips at him, exposing her slender stomach to him, her shirt was in tatters, it could barely even be called clothing. It had to go. 

"Bastard!" She gasped smiling up at him as she bit at the air, her exposed chest was larger than he thought, round proud perky orbs with delectable pink nipples. An utterly tantalizing treat. 

He leaned down biting at the left one, she squirmed, mewled, purred, at the touch, her legs wrapped around his waist. She tasted like desire, the blood, the pain, the pleasure, it was all mixing into a beautiful symphony that screamed that he was alive and that he loved being alive. There was no clarity in his mind, no rational thought, just Menma and the desire to experience existence with her. 

In the blink of an eye, she was on top of him, his shirt flying in the wind and his pants followed after. "Bastard," she mewled dragging her perfect body along his. "I neeeeeed you," her breath hot and inviting, was barely a whisper on the wind yet screamed at his very being a command he could not refuse. "Inside me." 

That sounded like a wonderful idea. 

XXXX

It was Konoha. but it wasn't Konoha, the people were Konoha, but every building was new, some were generic squares quickly constructed for shelter, while others held the same elegant shape as the Hokage building once had. 

"So, what do you want to do first?" Satsuki smiled, it felt wonderful to be dressed in proper shinobi attire -save the flack jacket- for once. It was clean, and just her size. Everything felt wonderful, even her hair, which had grown long enough to reach the middle of her back even in a high ponytail, felt good just being clean.

"Oh, let's go get ramen first! I'm hungry for some real food after all that hospital food!" Without waiting for her answer Naruto stole her hand and began to lead her through Konoha at a brisk pace. 

He was holding her hand! Not just a grab but a gentle hold with entwined fingers and everything. This was far too forward even for someone that's an idiot like Naruto! Wait was this a date? Did she accidentally agree to some form of courtship in this world and didn't know about it? Were they to be wed? She'd never actually held hands with a before, or even go on a date, or even have a crush, or have romantic feelings of any kind, let alone have a boy that wanted to do those kinds of things with her! She wasn't even that beautiful, she had stringy black hair, a resting bitch face that made children cry, and as Sakura put it a "Flirt with me and I'll stab you" aura about her. 

And now Naruto was holding her hand like she was his girlfriend! What was she supposed to do? What did she want to do? Naruto's hand was warm, kind, rough, rugged, soft, it was so many things, just running her thumb along his finger was unlike anything she had ever felt. 

Then just like that she like that he let go, and they were in front of a ramen stand. "Well, here we are." 

"Ichiruka Ramen?" The name seemed familiar, but it ended there, perhaps her world didn't have one? Or she had just never eaten there, seemed unusual given how Menma loved ramen. "It smells great." 

"It'll taste even better!" Naruto presented her with a well-worn stool right next to his, an old man and a pretty brown haired girl manned the stand. "Hey old man two bowls please!" 

"Coming right up!"

The ramen was wonderful, but then again it was the first real food she had eaten in years, anything would taste good after surviving off of Sakura's nutrient bars for years. The chef and waitress, a father-daughter combo, were everything she could desire in terms of customer service. But, it was perhaps the company of Naruto that truly made the meal. He was kind and charming, his inability to shut up was amazing. 

"Enjoy the rest of your date Naruto!" Ayame shouted as they left.

This caused both of them to stop dead in their tracks. 

Satsuki blushed, harder than she had ever blushed before, much harder than this morning when she woke up cuddling Naruto, much harder than when her brother told her that it was okay if she was into girls. This really was a date. She: Satsuki Uchiha, a girl from another dimension, was on a date with Naruto Uzumaki, the male version of her best friend. This had to be some kind of genjutsu. Or, or, or... something! 

"It's not a date!" Naruto shouted back, his face turning just as red as hers. Again he grabbed her hand pulling it up to his chest. "It's not a date, right?" 

"How would I know!" Satsuki growled. "I've never even been on a date! Do you want this to be a date?" 

"Well, kind of maybe sort of? Yea?" Why did it sound like he was asking her? "I mean you're the most beautiful girl I've met," Great how on earth could she be blushing even more than before? "You're kind, smart, I can't really get you out of my head, beautiful, wait I said that and I'm rambling now. So yea I'd like to date you!"

There were probably better - more private - places to have this conversation. But Satsuki didn't care, the world around her faded away as all that stood in front of her was the blond man that was trying to steal her heart. She could stop him if she wanted to, it would be so easy to lock it away and throw away the key. Only she didn't want to. She wanted to watch him try to steal her heart, she wanted to watch him succeed. That same worrying sense of okayness spread through her mind, but it was drowned out by the beating of her heart. 

A boy - one that she probably liked - had just asked her out. What was she supposed to say? What did she want to say? Her rational mind was screaming at her that this couldn't work they were quite literally from two separate universes, and hers needed her. "Kiss me." 

That was not what she meant to say. 

"What did you say?" Naruto dropped her hand. 

"I said kiss me." Her eyes were locked onto his, she tried to growl, snarl, glare, anything to make him stay away. But logic was losing this fight as she took a step closer. "I've never been kissed by a boy before, so if you want to date me then kiss me-"

It was rushed, and he fumbled at first, slamming his lips onto hers with the just a bit to much force. But the end result was the same. He was kissing her, and her heart was beating 'more, more, more!' even as her brain was telling her that this could only end in heartbreak.

Why couldn't she have been born in this wonderful world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of got stuck in a forest fire, and lost internet for a while. But I'm back and safe! and so's my computer! Also I have a patreon now. 
> 
> ... So yea.... nothing special about it but if you want to give me money, awesome! https://www.patreon.com/Yojimbra


End file.
